


What I Like About You

by warelander



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, crack ship, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warelander/pseuds/warelander
Summary: Lala finds herself reminded of all the things she loves about Sig. Sig x Lala fluff.





	What I Like About You

''Hm...I mean the pattern is simple enough, but I'm still not sure how to handle the Puyo I don't need...''

Adjusting her blanket and leaning into the back of the sofa Lala kept her eyes glued on her book, detailing the basic methods of Puyo chaining. It was simple enough in process, though Lala was still at a loss of how to deal with Puyo she didn't need.

''Guess I can only really practice, doesn't seem like this contains any theory on what to do with them...''

Sighing she flipped the book around a bit while reading, almost as if hoping that the pages contained a secret that would only unfold itself to the curious reader via a perspective flip.

Suddenly a soft clanking began to ring in her ears, the source seemingly not too far off. Upon closer inspection it turned out be a tea cup, placed onto the table. A grin formed itself on her face, as she looked up to see her boyfriend stand on the other side of the table, his own blue and red focused on her, despite their tired looking appearance and a small smile coloring his own expressions with a sense of warmth as inviting as the cushiest bed in the world.

''You're sweet, you know that?''

She cooed, padding the empty space on the sofa next where she was sitting, inviting Sig to take a seat by her side. The boy gladly accepted the offer, planting himself close to Lala, while also allowing her to put the blanket over his lap as well.

Both remained as they were, in content silence, just exchanging the occasional look at each other, though, like a moth to a lamp, Sig couldn't help but to be drawn by the book she was holding.

''How are you coming along?''

''Pretty well.''

Matter of factly she was making good progress, she had heard plenty stories from others that never made it past the stairs pattern and made darn to make sure she wouldn't get stuck like that.

''It's still gonna take a bit, but just you see! I'm gonna be ready to kick Arle's butt at Puyo before she even knows it!''

The bashful attitude in her voice and expressions were only accentuated by Lala raising her fist in a victorious fashion. Sig couldn't help but to chuckle a bit, it was very subtle and easy to miss, but Lala noticed, she always did. Getting this kind of reaction from the bug lover always felt like a small accomplishment for her.

He cared, it was obvious in his actions and the way he would hold her, smile whenever they made eye contact or whenever he just expressed his love for her, his spacey appearance just wouldn't make it all that apparent to anyone who didn't already know him. Then again that's what Lala loved the most about Sig, he was never one to put on a mask and hide his quirks. He was open about who he was and it just made getting to know his loving and caring side that much more rewarding and gave everything he said and did an even greater air of sincerity.

''The rivalry you two have means a lot, huh?''

She nodded, a fond warmth flowing through her body as she recalled her past with Arle, one that dated back as early as kindergarten.

''We always tried to outdo each other and it was petty at first...but as we grew older I feel it kept motivate us to be the best we can be at anything. If that makes any sense.''

''Makes sense to me...''

Sig stated in a blunt and to the point manner, the gears in his head visibly turning to think of something to add, he wasn't the fastest guy around, but he could make a point when he wanted to.

''It's like Waffine and Glasses...how they always want to be the better one...''

''Yeah about like that, though, I don't think me and Arle are that...antagonistic about it.''

An affirming nod from Sig was what Lala needed to know he was agreeing with her. Still, that fondness was still burning inside of her, nostalgic, but also grateful for many things that Arle had a hand in some fashion.

''I do see her as a friend as well, I mean I wouldn't have gone to look for her across worlds if I didn't care for her, you know?''

''Yeah.''

Leaning herself forward a bit Lala took note of Sig's red demon arm, one of his most striking features, that she took quick note of when she first saw Sig. Back then he was just the quiet kid from the class, unassuming and slightly awkward, but that red arm of his immediately caught her eyes.

It was fascinating to her, it was obvious that there was some type of power behind it and she could even see some muscle on it too, yet, whenever he held her, she could not feel even a hint of roughness coming from him. Then again, considering his bug catching hobby it only made sense, creatures this fragile would require a touch gentle enough to make the fluffiest pillow feel like it was filled with rocks by comparison.

Smiling Lala decided to take initiative, taking his arm and wrapping it around her waist, which caught Sig a bit off guard at first, but he got the hint and put his other arm around her as well, getting a soft giggle out of Lala as she felt herself pulled into his soft embrace.

''Besides...''

Lala made it a point to move her face close to Sig's, to the point where their noses were already touching. The boy gave a slightly questioning look, clearly curious what she wanted to say, not even noticing that Lala's cheeks were starting to turn a warm shade of red, this was clearly something she wanted to say this whole time.

''Well, if it wasn't for Arle I never would have met you, so I owe her a lot for that alone...''

Not even saying another word Sig grinned as he pulled Lala ever closer, feeling her forehead touch his own. Lala embraced Sig as well, cuddling into him to take into the comfort only he could provide her.

Not much else was said between them this night, then again nothing else needed to be said. After all they were just two teens, who were born in separate worlds, but against all odds, were given a chance to cross paths and be together.

And they sure were going to enjoy every second of it...


End file.
